Kyo's Real Form
by futurezoovet
Summary: This is what would happen if I were suddenly thrust into the realm of Fruits Basket at the moment Kyo's real form is revealed.


I screamed at Shinshou-san, angry about what he just did to Kyo. "Wow. You just HAD to make him upset, didn't you?!"

I plunged into the forest, chasing Kyo long after I lost sight of him. Hot tears streamed down my face. "YOU IDIOT! COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME!"

I jumped over tree roots and ducked under low-hanging branches. My ears perked as I heard his harsh breathing somewhere up ahead. I burst from the edge of the trees; Kyo was a few meters in front of me, running along the edge of a huge, sparkling lake. Pushing my legs to their limit, I finally caught up to him. Launching myself like a full-on projectile, I tackled Kyo to the ground. He growled menacingly at me, but I refused to let go. He swiped at me, but couldn't quite reach me. Angrily, I spun him around, wrapping him in a hug. The rain splashed down onto our bodies, turning to steam from the heat. The rain made little _plopping_ sounds on the nearby lake and on the leaves on the trees several meters from the edge of the lake.

Glaring, I held Kyo at arm's length. My tone was harsh, but I figured that was the only way for my voice to reach him. "You're still you underneath. You have feelings, and fears, and dreams... It's what's inside that counts. Yeah, I know, not that original a thought, but it's true! Yes, your form kinda scares me. Well, not really. All I can think is 'KAWAII!'"

Kyo blinked, no doubt in bewilderment at what I just said. I mean, how many people look at a cat monster and think it's adorable? I took a shaky breath, tripping over my words as I struggled to bring them forth. I had never been a great speaker, but I was determined to become one now.

"I mean, the small of rotting flesh... It instills terror into the heart. Ah, my heart's racing as I speak! The grayish-brown skin makes a person think back to mankind's primitive days where all that lived in the shadows, without the sun's rays, was considered evil and therefore feared. The muscles, tendons, and bones that are prominent beneath the withered skin give off an air of malnutrition, starvation, and neglect. The teeth look like they can rip through flesh in an instant to get to the tender meat underneath. A deep, grating voice that's unused to speaking comes from between the teeth. The sharp nose can sniff out and locate prey in an instant. The arching eyebrow ridges accentuate the piercing eyes. And the eyes...!" I stared into Kyo's eyes, probing deep into his mind, wishing and hoping I was reaching him. "Beautiful orbs with narrow slits for pupils hypnotize, adding to the boiling fear lying just below the surface."

I nodded resolutely. Taking a risk, I let go with one arm but grabbed Kyo's hand with the other. He looked at it oddly, but I ignored it. I continued my tirade.

"Yup, this creature deserves respect." I paused. "The people who have had the cat spirit inside have also had to bear this. Unfortunately, I don't think all of them had a good friend who saw them as who they really were."

I laughed. "I remember when I first met you, and my ADD mind wandered and saw your bracelet and thought 'That's so neat!' I didn't always check if you wore it all the time 'cause I'm not a stalker, but I thought you were just being you. And I'm mad that you didn't share this with me earlier, but I'll let it go. I know you were scared of what I would think, and don't you deny it, mister!" I wagged my finger in his face. "I know you! Look, I know you are probably thinking 'Why the heck does she keep talking and talking and talking...?' I can see it; don't deny it! So I'll shut up. In a moment. The last thing I want to say is that no matter what form you have, I'll love you for who you are underneath. In fact, could I give you a bath? I bet it must suck for you to smell that rotting flesh." I wrinkled my nose against the stench. "Then again, vultures do eat dead meat...

"So yeah." I hugged him again, ignoring the slight growl that rumbled in his chest. "Just make sure you don't hide any MAJOR secrets from me anymore, 'k? Everyone, even awesome misunderstood cat monsters, need a friend to help them get through hard problems. Think about this as a hard algebra problem."

My eyes widened, and I hung my head, mortified. "I can't believe I just said that. Baka, baka, baka!"

I looked up at him again, love and admiration sparking in my blue-green eyes. "I've always loved cats... And you're the most awesome one! AND DON'T FORGET IT!" My voice turned stern again. "Now come on. We both soaking wet and are going to get a cold. I hate colds. Makes it so hard to sleep... And we need some double cocoa. With, like, 5— no, 6— marshmallows. Heck, make it 10. And I'll get you some fish, too. Now come on! I'm getting cold! And I know you can be a cat with fur, but your human form is shirtless right now, so you're probably freezing. And we're like beacons to the lightning shouting 'LOOK AT US! WE'RE THE HIGHEST!'

"Oh, and I'll take you to the store tomorrow so we can buy you another shirt." Realization struck me and I paused. "Huh. Guess I didn't shut up in a moment after all..."

Kyo stared at me with the oddest expression. I had seen that look so many times before, so I cut him off when he parted his jaws to say something. "Yes, I know I'm insane. But I'm a very _caring_ insane person who doesn't like people getting colds 'cause it makes them miserable. And this has not been a sympathy/pity speech. It's a speech to let you know that I love you"—I poked his chest—"and want to stay with you"—poke—"and that I know"—poke—"what it's like. I play so many parts during the day that I think I've lost sight of who I am... if that makes any sense. And I know that that probably doesn't have any connection to your pain, but it was worth a shot." I shrugged. "And I know the speech was very repetitive. Now let's go back home and get warm."

My nose tingled, sending the odd feeling up to my eyes. I wrinkled my nose, hoping to keep it back, but the sneeze exploded out of me anyway. Sniffing, I glared at the now very bewildered cat-monster. "See what you did?! You kept me out here forever! Wait. That was my fault... And now I can't seem to shut up... So COME ON!"

I dragged Kyo back through the forest. I could feel his huge arm slowly shrink back into the shape I knew so well. What I didn't expect, though, was that the arm continued to shrink. And sprout fur. I whirled around and scooped up the cat-Kyo before he could fall to the ground and before I wrenched his arm from its socket. "Ohmygosh. I'm so sorry!" I buried my face in his fur. "I didn't hurt you did I?!" His chest moved, a purr sounding from deep inside. I smiled, then sneezed again as I accidentally breathed in his fur.

Shishou-san looked astonished as I marched out of the woods with the wet Kyo in my arms. In a very un-me-like manner, I snapped at him. "What? Have you never seen Kyo in this form before?" Shishou-san just blinked at me in response. Softening, I added, "We're going in for some cocoa. Want any?"


End file.
